4th Grade
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Karkat was finally at the top of the totem poll. He was finally at the top of the food chain. He was finally up at the top after four long years of waiting. He could now finally rule the school because Karkat was finally in fourth grade.
1. The Beginning of the School Year

Chapter One: The Beginning

"We're finally at the top!" Karkat exclaimed as he walked next to John towards Nicholas Cage Lower Elementary School. "Think about it, we finally get to boss around everyone and they all look up to us!"

"Yeah, that is pretty cool," John agreed. "But we basically we at the top last year because the third graders had lunch with the second graders and they basically listened to everything we said."

"And we basically listened to everything the fourth graders said during second recess last year too," Karkat reminded John. "If they wanted the swing we were sitting on, we got off. If they wanted the good soccer ball, we gave it to them. But now, the third graders will do what we say! We'll be treated with the respect we deserve."

"You sound drunk with power," John informed Karkat as school came in sight.

"What does that mean?" Karkat asked.

"I dunno. I heard it on TV," John shrugged as they joined their friends lining up outside the door, behind the sign that had their teachers name on it.

"Hey Dave, Rose," Karkat greeted the Strider-Lalonde twins.

"Hey," Dave turned towards his bros. Rose was talking to Kanaya and Jade.

"Oh, hi Karkat!" Jade turned around to say hello to Karkat.

"What am I? Rotten meat?" John asked his cousin.

"No, it just that I hadn't seen Karkat since July," Jade retorted.

"Hello Karkat," Kanaya said hello to her cousin.

"Hey Kanaya," Karkat replied. "I can't believe we're in fourth grade. And in the same class."

"Yeah, it seemed like just yesterday I was in first grade chasing Kankri around the back playground singing that one Spongebob song about striped sweaters," Dave agreed.

"Man, Kankri was traumatized by that," Karkat laughed. "Now he refuses to wear stripped sweaters."

"Or also in first grade when I joined the girl scout troop at their meeting and we chased Feferi's older sister, Meenah, around and called her a chicken," Dave laughed.

"Now that was an interesting memory," Rose agreed. "I'm pretty sure Meenah still holds a grudge against us for that."

"So who else in our class?" Karkat asked looking around the line. It was hard to tell though because everyone at the front of the line was mixing with the people in the line on the other side.

"Hey Karkat!" Terezi declared as she snuck up behind Karkat and jumped on his back. Karkat quickly collapsed on the ground because he was a small guy and did not have the muscles to hold Terezi up.

"Geoffme!" Karkat managed to get out as he tried to push himself off the ground.

"I see you still haven't grown at all Karkat," Vriska commented standing behind Terezi and looking over on the squashed fourth grader. Terezi quickly got off of Karkat and helped him up.

"Sorry Karkat! I just haven't seen you since last year!" Terezi apologized to the small kid.

"So how was Europe?" Dave asked before Terezi jumped on him in a hug.

"Dave! I haven't seen you either!" Terezi said before hopping off of the coolkid. "And it was awesome! I got to go to London, Paris, Berlin, Athens, Rome, and tons of other places! Where did you go?"

"Disney World and Universal Studios," Dave replied. "You should have seen it. When Rose met Belle from Beauty and the Beast, she started asking her about her Stockholm Syndrome."

"I didn't get any good answers," Rose grumbled.

"And after I went on the Rock n' Roller Coaster I threw up!" Dave shouted ecstatically. "Disney World is awesome!"

"I liked Universal Studios better," Rose inserted her opinion into the conversation.

"That's only because they have the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and that all wizard-y," Dave explained wiggling his fingers in the air for emphasis. "But yeah, the Spiderman Ride at Universal studios was the coolest!"

"The Harry Potter one is better," Rose argued.

"Again, wizards," Dave explained. "But I also threw up after I went on the Fireball and it was awesome! But I liked the rides at Disney better."

"Universal Studios," Rose argued.

"Wizards!" Dave exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

"Did someone say wizards?" Eridan asked barging into the conversation.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time. Eridan then walked away with a sad look on his face to where Feferi and Sollux were talking.

"I got to go to California," Vriska bragged though she wasn't officially apart of the conversation. "I didn't get to go to Disney World, but I went to Disney Land. I also got to go to Hollywood, went on a tour of famous people, and I learned how to surf."

"John and I got to go and visit our Grandpa on his island!" Jade added.

"He taught me how to shoot a gun!" John included that fact. "And he shot a butterfly!"

"My parents took me and Porrim up to Niagara Falls," Kanaya explained. "We got a hotel room where we could see the falls and at night there were fire works above the falls."

"Where did you go for summer vacation?" Vriska asked Karkat, sounding very cynical.

"My dad just took me and Kankri up to our cabin on Lake Michigan," Karkat explained, knowing that he didn't do anything extravagant for summer vacation like his friends. "But we did go to Mackinaw Island and we got some fudge."

"Hhm, Mackinaw Island fudge," John dreamed as Vriska laughed, thinking that Karkat's vacation was pathetic, but Karkat learned not to care about Vriska years ago.

"Yeah and we actually walked the entire length of Sleeping Bear Dunes," Karkat added.

"But you had sand up your butt for days," Dave laughed.

"Yeah," Karkat agreed to that. "But it was cool and very pretty. And we got to see the sun set on the lake everyday."

Suddenly the school bell rang and everyone got into a semi-neat and orderly line. The doors to the school opened and a woman came out to guide the class inside. And this was only the beginning.


	2. Second Recess

Chapter Two: Second Recess

The adults at Nicholas Cage Lower Elementary School didn't understand the front playground. First off, it was completely barren of shade. The only shade found was at the far back of the playground near a small drop into a stream and the adult wouldn't let any of the kids over there. Next, it had old playground equipment. All of the three metal playscapes were rusted and left your hands smelling like metal and calloused. The swing sets did the same. So, the front playground wasn't that fun unless you were a jock and could find fun in running around and getting extremely sweaty.

So mostly, Karkat and his friends sat around and talked. Sometimes they would swing on the swings to try and get a cool breeze, but that wasn't very helpful.

"Man," Dave began. "Isn't it bogus that they banned stuffed animals this year?"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Karkat asked Dave.

"Because, I was thinking about Webkinz," Dave replied.

"I'm not even sure my account's still active," Terezi informed Dave. "It was supposed to be reactivated over the summer but I was too busy in Europe to even think about Webkinz."

"Man, that sucks," John informed Terezi.

"It does," Terezi agreed. "But at least I still have my penguin on Club Penguin!"

"You have a Club Penguin?" Dave asked Terezi and he ripped up some grass.

"Yep," Terezi answered. "DragonSlayer7!"

"Coolkid25," Dave added.

"NicCage14," John threw out.

"SquiddlesLover," Jade included. "Surprisingly, no one had taken that name yet!"

"Why are we rattling off our penguin names?" Rose asked her friends as she was in the middle of trying to convince Kanaya to read Harry Potter by dragging the first book out on the playground.

"I dunno I thought we were still talking about Webkinz," Karkat replied.

"Oh yeah, I just got an awesome new Webkinz," Dave turned the subject off of penguins and onto Webkinz.

"But we were just talking about penguins!" Karkat exclaimed wondering where this conversation was going.

"It's an Endangered Polar Bear," Dave explained. "I named it Slushie."

"Cool," everyone, excluding Rose and Kanaya who were indulging in Harry Potter, said at once.

"The last Webkinz I got was the Storming Dragon," Terezi added.

"Terezi," Karkat turned to his friend. "That came out at the end of last school year. If you put it on Webkinz, then that means that your account didn't expire."

"Oh," Terezi remembered. "Right. Thanks Karkat!"

"The last Webkinz I got was another walrus," John explained. "I got another one because I wasn't sure if Paul or John was the walrus."

"It was a Signature dog . . . oh! The Signature Australian Shepard!" Jade added.

"The last Webkinz I got was the Alpaca someone gave me for my birthday," Karkat tried to remember who gave him the Alpaca.

"I got it for you," Jade reminded Karkat.

"Oh! Right. Sorry Jade," Karkat apologized. "I want to buy on of the Signature Webkinz but I'm saving my money for the new Pokémon game."

"I know that the last Webkinz Rose got was the Signature Barn Owl," Dave informed everyone.

"Did she name it after a Harry Potter owl?" Terezi asked.

"I am right here you know," Rose interrupted the conversation. "And no, I did not."

"She named it after the main character of a book series about owls, Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Sore or something," Dave tried to remember.

"Soren," Kanaya remembered. "I mean, if you are talking about the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series."

"Kinda like the Soarin ride at Disney," Dave brought up the argument again.

"Universal was better than Disney and no Dave, you did not feel something brush up against your foot on that ride and you did not smell apples," Rose argued.

"I swear I did!" Dave replied.

"Just because you swear it does not mean that it is true," Rose replied.

"So did you see what the next party was going to be on Club Penguin?" John asked everyone who wasn't watching Rose and Dave argue.

"No," Karkat replied.

"It doesn't look that interesting to me," Kanaya added

"I think it looks cool," Terezi objected.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone was free from the heat. Well, Karkat still had to sit next to Equius, who was running around all recess with Nepeta, and he already had a sweating problem to boot.


	3. Lunch

Chapter Three: Lunch

Having lunch first is nice. You don't have to starve through recess and you head out to the playground with a full stomach. The only downside to the fourth graders, who had lunch first and then were sent out to play for recess, is that they had to share it with the first graders.

To the first graders, the fourth graders (except Karkat, obviously) were giants that could squash them, so of course, they basically praised them. To fourth graders (including Karkat because he has a sort of Napoleon Complex), the first graders were gnats, easy to step on and very annoying.

It was strange that the fourth graders held themselves above the first graders when they were the same. They still traded Pokémon cards, they all had Webkinz, and they all still believed in Santa Claus. It was just that the fourth graders were smarter and bigger (except Karkat, again) than the first grades. They could find some common ground, its just that size (not Karkat) and grade were different.

But first graders were persistent still to please the rulers of their school. Only Dave figured out how to abuse that power.

"Go and buy me a cookie Johnny," Dave ordered a small first grader as he chewed on his sandwich.

"M'name'th Ben," the first grader, who was missing both of his front teeth, corrected Dave.

"Yeah, and here's a dollar," Dave gave the first grader a dollar. "Go."

The first grader scurried away to the snack line to get Dave's cookie, leaving his friends astounded.

"Can . . .can you even do that?" Karkat asked Dave.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Are you allowed to order first graders around like that?" John restated the question.

"I dunno," Dave shrugged. "I just met that little guy yesterday at recess and he was willing enough to let me order him around."

"Thmart," Sollux commented with his lisp.

"When are gonna get braces Sollux?" Karkat asked his friend.

"I dunno. It jutht matterth what the orthodontitht thayth at my next appointment," Sollux replied.

"I have to get braces," Karkat grumbled. "I heard the hurt a lot."

"Yeah, Dirk had to get braces," Dave began to tell a story. "And he said that it hurts, but the worst part is when they have to get the mold of your mouth because they fill it with this nasty stuff and the mold is always too big for your mouth so you're basically choking or something like that."

"I don't wanna get braces," John whimpered after hearing that story.

"And then you can't eat things like popcorn or caramel because one time Dirk ate a Twix and ripped out half of his braces," Dave explained. "I wasn't there to see it but he says it happened."

"I don't wanna get braces," John repeated in a smaller voice.

"I got da cookie for ya Mither Thrider," Ben came back and handed the chocolate chip cookie to Dave.

"Thanks, go eat lunch," Dave informed Ben and the first grader scurried away. "Gotta love first graders."

"But Dave, if Dirk got bratheth, doethn't that mean you're gonna have to get bratheth too?" Sollux asked Dave.

"Well," Dave set is cookie down, not even getting to take a bite out of it yet. "Poop."

"So all four of us have to braces," Karkat grumbled. "Wonderful. We'll be the Metal-Mouth Wonders."

"And we'll start a band," Dave objected. "You and John can already play the piano, Sollux can play the elbow, and I can do all the sound effects."

"It'th called an oboe dumb head," Sollux corrected Dave. "And do you think that I can play the oboe with bratheth?"

"I dunno," Dave shrugged. "I've never seen an oboe in my life."

"Why'd you even start playing the elbow?" John asked Sollux.

"Oboe," Sollux corrected John. "And it hath two reedth. It wath that or the baththon, the heckelphone, or the tharruthophone."

"Heckelphone? That sounds like Statler and Waldorf's instrument," Dave joked.

"Thut up that'th not funny," Sollux told Dave. "You watch too much Muppet Thow."

"That's only because it's Dirk's favorite show next to My Little Pony," Dave argued. "So it's either puppets or ponies and the puppets are funnier."

"Tharruthophone?" Karkat asked.

"No, tharruthophone," Sollux tried to correct Karkat.

"That's what I just said," Karkat replied.

"No, it'th the tharruthophone," Sollux tried to explain. "I lithp tho thothe 'th'th are 'th'th."

"I think he means . . . sarrusophone?" John guessed.

"Yeth," Sollux agreed with John.

"Yeah bros," Gamzee came over to the table and inserted himself in between Sollux and Karkat.

"Gamzee!" Karkat exclaimed. "Where were you!?"

"I got lost mothertrucker," Gamzee replied as he started to mix his lunch together on his tray. It turned into a disgusting soup of chocolate milk, chicken nuggets, a broken up cookie, blueberry juice, and cheese Ritz.

"How do get lost in this school?" Karkat protested. "We've been going here since we were in kindergarten! And it's a small building."

"Well I was looking at some mothertruckin colors on this wall out over there," Gamzee pointed off out of the gym, almost hitting Sollux's head, but the lisping fourth grader managed to duck out of the way.

"You mean the new mural," Karkat sighed.

"Yep motherfucker," Gamzee replied as he dipped his hands into his lunch soup and used his hands to scoop it into his mouth. "Ah. Mothertruckin miracles."

"I'm gonna go and throw up," John moved to the other end of the table so he didn't throw up from Gamzee's miracle lunch.

Dave looked at Gamzee's lunch and then stated, "Okay, you're hearing this from the kid who collects dead things that have been flatten in the road and all of their guts splattered everywhere, but that it seriously disgusting."

"You're going to get yelled at one of the lunch monitors for doing that again Gamzee," Karkat warned his friend as he continued to eat. "If you throw that away now I'll share my lunch with you."

"Nah, it's completely fine mothertrucker," Gamzee discouraged Karkat. "Eat your miracle lunch and I'll eat mine."

"Well," Sollux sighed. "Here cometh Lunch Monitor Thlick. I'm movin down."

"Me too," Dave agreed as both he and Sollux fled to the other end of the table.

Karkat was left with Gamzee as he continued to eat his disgusting lunch with his hands as the lunch monitor; Mr. Slick came over to the table.

"What's going on here again?!" Mr. Slick exclaimed. "Did you make another mess!?"

"I'm just eatin the mothertruckin miracle Slick-Bro," Gamzee replied and Karkat did a major face-palm.

"Throw it away then go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. And don't call me Slick 'Bro'!" Mr. Slick growled and walked away.

"I gotcha Slick-bro!" Gamzee called after the lunch monitor.

"And I thought first graders were horrific," Mr. Slick grumbled as he walked away.

"I told you so," Karkat grumbled under his breath as Mr. Slick walked away.

"I'll be right back Kar-Bro," Gamzee got up and began to walk towards the trash when he tripped over one of his untied shoelaces and the "miracle" lunch spread all over the floor and Mr. Slick's new shoes.


	4. Hay Ride

Chapter Four: Hay Ride

As per Cub Scout tradition, fall was celebrated with a hay ride and fire. All siblings were allowed to come, so Karkat had to suffer a lecture from Kankri about fire safety on the way there. Karkat just had to wonder what Kankri actually knew about fire safety since he actually never was in Cub Scouts and this was his first time joining Karkat on the Cub Scout Hay Ride because 'he had nothing better to do'.

So Karkat's dad, Pastor Simon Vantas, drove the car onto the dusty dirt road and parked right next to Bro Strider's (Dave and Rose's dad, but everyone called him Bro for some reason) recognizable beat-up mini van that had the strange dent in the hood of the car.

"So it seems the Striders are here," Pastor Simon commented as he stepped out of his car.

"And Rose too," Karkat reminded his father.

"And Rose too," Pastor Simon corrected himself.

"It smells atrocious here," Kankri commented.

"That's because it's a farm, and farms have cows, and cows poop," Karkat reminded his brother.

"Mind your potty mouth brother," Kankri warned Karkat. "Someone might be triggered by that."

Karkat rolled his eyes and ran ahead of his father and his brother to the campsite where the Hay Ride was always stationed. Bro, the leader of his den, was already helping the pack leader start a fire. Dave and Rose were down by the lake with Dirk who was throwing stones out into the lake, not even trying to skip them.

"Hey Karkat," Dave greeted his bro.

"Hey," Karkat greeted everyone. "Why aren't you trying to skip the rocks?"

"I am," Dirk grunted throwing another rock at the bottom of the lake.

"If there's one thing a Strider can't do," Rose explained picking up a rock for herself then throwing it out onto the water, the rock skipping three times before losing momentum and sinking into the small waves. "It's that they can't skip a rock."

"So I just see how far I can throw the rock," Dave explained picking up a rock and throwing it as far as he could.

"I so could throw farther than you," Karkat commented.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Yep," Karkat supported his claim.

"Then do it," Dave handed Karkat a rock.

"Alright," Karkat took a step back before launching the rock out towards the middle of the lake. It made it about the same length as Dave's.

"Now watch," Dirk instructed the younger boys by picking up a rock and throwing it out farther than either of the fourth graders.

"Wow," Karkat and Dave gasped both at the same time.

Rose rolled her eyes and without fanfare, she picked up a small rock and threw it out towards the lake. It went farther than Dirks and almost made it to the center of the lake. Dirk, Dave and Karkat all began to clap at Rose's accomplishment as Kankri caught up and joined Karkat near the lake with his friends.

"Don't get too close to the lake or you might fall in Karkat,' Kankri warned his brother, and once again, Karkat rolled his eyes

"Hey, it's Mr. Killjoy!" Dirk greeted Kankri.

"Oh, Dirk, I didn't know that you would be here," Kankri greeted Dirk.

"Yeah, I always come, because I myself was once a Boy Scout," Dirk explained. "Hay Rides always had the wonderful fall feeling about them that just made you feel warm inside."

"Really?" Kankri questioned Dirk.

"Yep," Dirk answered. "Anyway, you wanna see the fire?"

"Of course. I was just lecturing Karkat about fire safety," Kankri began to explain to Dirk as they walked away.

"Is . . . Dirk hitting on my brother?" Karkat asked Dave once they were out of hearing-range.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Totally," Dave agreed.

"I would have a problem with that," Karkat began. "But it gets him out of our hair. Once Sollux and John get here you wanna go in the corn maze?"

"Oh yeah!" Dave agreed. The three fourth graders ran up the hill and began to wait for their friends by playing the good old game of tag. Once John came with his dad Mr. Egbert (who was in a pristine white suit) and Mr. Captor dropped off Sollux, the first graders all ran towards the corn maze.

"We should play tag in the corn maze," John suggested as the neared the corn maze entrance.

"Or hide and theek," Sollux suggested.

"No, let's play sardines," Dave said.

"No, tag sounds better," Rose agreed with John.

"And sardines is better than hide and seek," Karkat objected.

"Uh, can I, uh, play with you guys?" Tavros asked as he walked up behind the group.

"Course," John agreed.

"Okay, so whoever wants to play tag raise your hand," Karkat began to take a vote when Dirk interrupted them with Kankri and Rufioh with him.

"We're playing tag," Dirk decided. All of the fourth graders groaned. The only thing that defeated fourth grade power was seventh grade power.

"Put isn't that dangerous?" Kankri asked. "Someone could fall and skin their knee, or someone could get lost, or-"

"It'll be fine. We've been doing this since we were in first grade," Dave dismissed Kankri's worries.

"Besides, I've gotten lost once and it was easy to find my way out," Karkat informed Kankri.

"Tho are we playing tag or not?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah," Dirk began the game by touching Kankri on the arm. "Tag! You're it!"

Everyone scattered filtering into the corn maze to run away into the corn maze. Of course, a couple of first graders almost got trampled but it didn't matter. They were first graders.

It would have been an interesting game of tag, but Kankri ruined it by insisting on walking. By the time Karkat decided to find his brother and made him hand over the title of 'it', it was already time for dinner.

And by dinner, I mean s'mores.

S'mores was just of the evening highlights, probably the second best thing that could happen apart from the hay ride. The first and second graders were already loaded on the wagon pulled by the tractor and carted away, so the fourth graders could indulge in s'mores without too many little bodies standing in their way.

The evening sky began to dark; the blackness took over all that was bright in the color setting sun. The only light given off was the orange glow of the roaring fire, the artificial light beaming from flashlights scattered around the campsite, and the small speck of lights scattering the night sky above.

The area around the fire was extremely hot just like any fire, but kids swarmed around it to roast their marshmallow to perfection. Well, everyone except Dave, who at the moment was just trying to light his marshmallow on fire. The s'mores were heavenly, like treats sent down from God and just made you want some more.

By the time everyone had already had more than their fair share of s'mores, the sky was completely black and a low rumble was heard in the distance, and came closer, and closer until the tractor dragging the wagon rumbled back into front of the campsite.

The first and second graders were dragged off the wagon and the fourth and third graders were packed into the wagon, along with the siblings coming along for the ride.

"Man, I love going on the hay ride when it's dark," Dave said turning around in his seat to look at the woodlands behind him.

"Yeah, it giveth you that creepy feeling that thomething ith going to thneak up on you," Sollux began to narrate. "Maybe you know a bear, a deer, or even maybe even . . . Bigfoot."

"Really?" Karkat asked Sollux.

"Yeth really," Sollux answered. He then looked over to John, who seemed to have tensed up while looking out into the darkness. Sollux jabbed John in the back and John let out a girly scream.

"Not cool!" John exclaimed after his girly shriek and all of the fourth and third grade boys (plus Dirk) began to laugh. Rose rolled her eyes and Kankri tried to scold Sollux for doing a triggering thing such as that.

"Shut up Kankri," Karkat told his brother before he could continue.

"Now Karkat that was also a very rude thing to say," Kankri began to lecture. Dirk knew a good way to stop him. And no, it wasn't kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, as per the Cub Scout and Hay Ride traditions," Dirk began to make up bogus things that would get Kankri to shut up. "It is time to sing some songs. Preferably Queen or Spongebob songs. Any suggestions!"

"Katy Perry's Fireworks," a third grader suggested.

"No!" Dirk replied. "Anyone else?"

"Katy Perry's Teenage Dream!" a second third grader suggested.

"No again!" Dirk answered.

"Katy Perry's Dark Horse?" a different third grader asked,

"No Katy Perry!" Dirk decided. "Only Queen, Spongebob, and maybe a few other tunes."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Dave began because Dirk wasn't getting anywhere. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Squarepants!" everyone replied.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" Karkat continued.

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"If nautical nonthenthe be thomething you withh!" Sollux lisped.

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!" John sang.

"Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!"

"That's the spirit!" Dirk laughed at the end.

"Now," Dave stood up but since there were no adults because Bro trusted Dirk (which was a bad move) and Kankri (which was another bad move) to watch over anyone and the drive was listening to music and too busy driving no one cared. "I'd like to dedicate this one to someone who doesn't wear striped sweaters anymore after I chased him around the playground singing this song. So, sing along if you know this little ditty."

Dave cleared his throat and began to sing as though he was singing into a microphone, and everyone sang along, "_The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time! One with a color, turtle neck, that's the kind, cause when you're wearing, the one. Special. Sweater._"

Dave then sat down and everyone laughed.

"Any other takers?" Dirk asked.

John then began to sang without any warning, "_F is for friends you who stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere, anytime at all down here in the deep blue seas!_"

Dave the hopped right back in, "_F is for fires that burn down the whole town, U is uranium BOMB. N is no survivors WHEN YOU-_"

"Plankton," John gasped. "That isn't what fun is about."

"Then what is it?" Dave asked.

"_F is frolicking throughout the flowers, U is for ukulele, N is nose picking, sharing sun, and sand-licking here with my best buddy!_" Dave and John sang together.

"Another!" Dirk instructed.

"I like to call this one: The Campfire Song Song," Rose began and everyone clapped and cheered. "_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along._"

"Buhm, buhm, buhm," Dave sang rocking Karkat back a forward.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along. _Patrick!" Rose sang.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-" Dave began to sang.

"Squidward!" Rose then said but Karkat said nothing as the song dictated. "Great! _It'll help! It'll help! If you just sing aloooooooooooong! Oh yeah!_"

Everyone clapped as Rose did a fake bow in her seat.

"Can I get some Queen in here?!" Dirk asked.

"_Buddy you're a big boy make a big noise Playin' in street gonna be a big man some day," Karkat began to sing, and everyone quickly began stomping their feet and clapping their hands. "You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' you're can all over the place singin'-_"

Suddenly, everyone began to shout, "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"_Buddy you're a young man hard man, Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place_," Karkat sang.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"_Buddy you're an old man poor man, Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place!_"

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Everybody!" Karkat shouted.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

The tractor rolled back to the campsite with everyone singing Queen and it was clear that this was one of the best hay rides.


End file.
